Following the Clues
by babydollandgiantfreak
Summary: Sirius Black was very suspicious. James seemed to be extra irritable. While Lily seemed liked she was up to something. And Merlin, the sexual tension was starting to build up like Moony's chocolate stash. Something was going on and Sirius was going to get to the bottom of it.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius was weaving through the crowded hallways, past the small first years and past the couples snogging each other senselessly. He was by no means late for his next class, but for once he was eager to arrive to Charms early.

He barged in which earned him strange looks.

Sirius' best friends were nowhere to be found, if he was looking for them, but all he wanted to find was Lily Evans. Of course she was there with Dorcas Meadowes. Lily wasn't one to arrive early, unless it was for Charms.

It wasn't like it was her favorite class or anything. It was just that Dorcas always seemed to need her help getting the homework done before class began.

"Lily!" Sirius shouted.

Elegantly she turned her head and looks at him with a small, closed mouthed smile. Sirius, like everyone else, enjoyed looking at her green eyes.

"I absolutely, desperately need your help …with potions." He gave her a sheepish smile.

She shook her head, "Yeah I'll help you, you pain in the arse."

Dorcas shoved him as soon as he sat down, "Oi you twat I take top priority."

"Don't be selfish Dor," Sirius flicked her nose, "There's enough Lily to go around."

Sirius grabs the chair in front of Lily and makes himself comfortable.

"Can't you ask Potter or Lupin for help? They're both brilliant."

"But you see," Sirius said matter-of-factly, "No one is as bloody brilliant at potions as Evans here."

Lily batted her eyelashes for an added effect.

Of course Lily and Sirius both knew Severus Snape was just about as good, if not better, than her when it came to potions. But neither particularly was fond of him enough to even consider asking for his help.

"He's right." Lily said with a mischievous smile.

Dorcas rolled her eyes, "Fine. But I'm only letting this go because I need to get this shit done."

He waved his hand, "Don't worry I just need her to verify facts and whatnot-to make sure I'm not completely wrong."

So Sirius scribbled as Lily spoke to Dorcas. Every so often Sirius would interrupt to ask a question to make statements. Normally Sirius didn't bother Lily with schoolwork. But he needed a good mark on this paper.

With luck he was able to finish with minutes to spare. Gratuitously he smothered the dark auburn haired beauty with kisses. She reassured him that it was nothing. Dorcas pushed the boy away from her best friend frantically. She shouted about how nobody had time for that.

Students had already filed in long ago. Peter was among them so Sirius took a seat next to him.

Dorcas continued to yell in a panic. Lily though was calm and collected. Their professor arrived exactly eight minutes late every lesson.

James sauntered in just in time.

"And people give me shit for damn everything and you get nothing." Sirius teased.

James gave him a cheeky smile. The tall, lanky best friend with messy hair sat next to his other best friend who wasn't quite so tall with sandy blond hair. Their professor walked in and immediately began the lesson.

Remus quickly picked up his quill and took notes. James just sat there with his arms crossed over his chest. Beside Sirius, Peter looked like he was going to explode; charms were his worst subject and confused him to no end.

Sirius didn't take any notes on whatever the lecture was about. Instead he doodled little things he noticed around the classroom. He liked to think that he was wonderfully perceptive about people.

He noticed the way Dorcas tried really hard in class. She'd pay attention and a crease would form between her eyebrows. Marlene looked like she was paying attention, but in actuality she was probably thinking about something completely different.

Frank slouched like crazy and just seemed to dangle around. Frank sometimes seemed to carry himself like a giraffe. Comparatively Lily looked regal as always. Everything she did was graceful and pretty. She was much like a swan.

Sirius also always noticed how James stared at Lily. He liked to pretend he didn't, and Sirius never liked to mention it, but he knew.

James stared at Lily like she was his moon. His eyes seemed mesmerized by her. Something as simple as the way she blinked seemed a million times more interesting to him than anything Charms could provide.

Lily would turn around from time to time. She'd look back curiously. Presumably because she felt someone's eyes burning into her back. Every time though, James would avert his eyes. No one would ever know.

It was obvious that James Potter mastered the art of drooling over Lily Evans.

When they were young kids he was obvious and she would call him out on it. Sometimes he'd get wildly defensive, while others he'd play along and try to flirt with her.

Things had only slightly evolved. James had never enjoyed being vulnerable. And of course Lily made him most vulnerable. Maybe if he embraced his vulnerability he'd make Lily want to murder him less.

Sirius was aware that Lily didn't hate James. She just wanted to strangle him sometimes, but also kiss him on occasions. Yes, on occasions Lily Evans would confide in Sirius Black, despite popular belief.

After Charms Sirius managed to charm a pretty Gryffindor into snogging him, but of course that didn't take much effort.

"No, James Potter, you are absolutely wrong. That is not how you brew a calming draught."

"Oh, yes because you are the absolute master of potions." James snapped at Lily.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he entered the Common Room. Well of course they were having a row. Recently James seemed to be particularly feisty.

"More so than you. You think you're absolutely brilliant at everything, but quite frankly you're not."

"Is that so?"

"Yes and maybe if you looked past your big ego you'd notice."

Sirius was aware that Lily didn't particularly believe her words. She knew James was a rather brilliant fellow. But she knew exactly how to push his buttons. Time and time again, she'd prove that she was the master of it.

"I apologize Queen Evans. Let me bow down to your superiority and grovel at your fucking feet."

Lily narrowed her eyes at James. She was on the first step toward the girl's dormitories but stopped. James had both hands on the bannisters. He wasn't on any steps but still towered over her. Lily wasn't particularly short, but more so that James was particularly tall.

He wasn't quite like Frank Longbottom, but he was tall.

Violently Lily poked his chest, "Come off it James Potter. I don't act like I'm better than everyone else. _You_ act like I'm better than everyone else. I was only trying to help you and you nearly ripped my head off."

"Yes because shouting at me is the best way to help." James rolled his eyes.

Lily scoffed, "I don't know why you've been in such a pissy mood lately, but I'm not going to take your shit. Other people might let you act like a spoiled brat and let you stomp around. But I'll be damned if you think I will."

She gave him one last sharp look that could cut diamonds before walking up the stairs.

James frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he stuffed his hands in his pockets before he sulked up to the dormitories himself.

"So another normal day I presume." Sirius commented as he plopped down on the couch. It sagged a bit pulling him closer to Remus.

"Pretty much," Moony shrugged as he flipped the page of his book.

"An intense pair they are," Sirius added, "Wonder what they're like when they shag."

Remus looks up and frowns, disgusted.

"What? You don't think they shag?"

Remus blink a few times and considered it, "I never thought about it,"

"Well now you have. So?"

He looked thoughtful before replying, "No, no I don't think so."

Sirius looked blown, "What? You've got to be kidding me. There's so much sexual tension."

"_Yes_, but there's sexual tension because they haven't had a go at it."

"Oh you're absolutely wrong dear Moony."

The dirty blond rolled his eyes.

"Here, I'll prove it to you."

"And how're you going to do that?"

"I have my ways silly boy."


	2. Chapter 2

The wind seemed awfully loud. It was so loud it was almost violent. Sirius tried to ignore it, he really did. It was just so persistent. He flipped his plush scarlet red duvet over and got out of bed. Everyone was fast asleep somehow.

Some people preferred to pull their curtains closed while others didn't really care. Longbottom had ripped his curtains off though. Somehow he had managed to stumble on them and no one ever bothered fix them.

Sirius' feet padded against the cold stone floor.

On his way out be managed to avoid stubbing his toe then grabbed the map and his wand.

For some reason there seemed to be twice as many stairs at night. But he managed to make the long perilous journey.

Sirius frowned causing his eyebrows to pusher closer together.

"Prongs?" He asked confused.

His best friend whipped his head in his direction, "Padfoot, hey." He replied almost nervously.

James ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair. Something about the bespectacled boy seemed off. He looked mostly the same and he even radiated his Prongs smell of Quidditch practice, linen, and his cologne.

"What're you doing up…without the map or cloak?"

"I-forgot something, decided to just get it really quick." James' lips were pursed.

Sirius eyed him and James shrugged.

"What about you?" James changed the subject.

"Couldn't sleep 'cause of the damn wind. I'm pretty sure it was personally victimizing me."

"Uh huh," it was James' turn to look skeptical.

"Yes that's right. Thought a trip to the kitchens would help me sleep. Care to join?"

He scratched the back of this head before replying, "Uh no, no thanks mate. I should head back up."

"Alright,"

Sirius thought he felt something brush against him. Maybe he was imagining it, but he wasn't quite sure. So, to be sure, he waved his arms around him.

"Uh, Padfoot…what are you doing?" James asked.

"Huh, I thought I felt something. I guess not." Sirius shrugged.

Sirius noticed a weird panicked look on James' face before he left.

The castle was dark and empty. A ghost would pass by, but otherwise Sirius had a clear path. During nights like these Sirius wished he lived with the Hufflepuffs. Their dormitories were right next to the kitchens. While the Gryffindor dormitories were near nothing of interest.

After a slice of pie, some cookies, and an ice lolly later Sirius was ready to head back to sleep.

The next morning though, Sirius remembered the strange look James gave him.

Prongs stood up to talk to someone about something.

"Psssst," Sirius whispered.

Remus frowned with his whole face as he looked up at him. Peter looked a bit confused but paid attention anyway.

"What?" Remus asked pointedly.

"Prongs was acting rather strange last night."

Peter looked over at Remus for a second, "What are you going on about?"

Remus sighed, "Sirius thinks something suspicious is happening."

"Like what?"

"I think Prongs and Evans are shagging." Sirius said quietly.

Peter and Remus shared a look that just screamed disbelief.

"I'm serious!"

"Why, yes that is you name." Lily commented as she passed by. Her slender fingers ghosted against his shoulder. He turned to look at the girl he was just speaking of.

Naturally her attention was quickly refocused on her friends. McKinnon, Meadowes, and Prewett were already sitting. Lily joined them, but their other comrade Mary MacDonald was missing. Mary was always the most haphazard of the group. She'd wake up whenever she felt like and was often late for things. But, she was probably the most sensible out of them.

"You should talk to Lily." Peter suggested, "Maybe she'd tell you if she's shagging Prongs."

Sirius looked at the shorter boy disgusted, "As if she'd tell us if our own best friend won't."

"Fine, then ask Marlene or any other one of the lot." Remus said.

"You both are absolutely rotten at finding things out. You can't just ask people."

Remus sighed, "Then how in the world else are you supposed to find out?"

"By snooping of course." He grinned wildly.

Remus and Peter, no doubt, were against the idea. But their protests would go ignored-if they bothered to make any.

Sirius was determined to get to the bottom of things.

Even after breakfast was over the Marauders lingered. Sirius wasn't in a hurry to finish a task, so he could relax. Realistically now he'd probably show up late.

The four of them decided to take their time in doing absolutely nothing. Sirius considered bringing up Lily, but got rather distracted by pretty Ravenclaw girl passing by. His mystery could wait.

Sirius ended up almost fifteen minutes late to Potions after walking the girl to her class.

He didn't mind, and neither did Slughorn. A Slytherin or two gave him dirty looks though. Sirius walked to his station with James.

Unlike Sirius, James almost always arrived on time. Sure he'd arrive with seconds to spare, but he'd get that.

His best friend gave his shoulder a punch to which he returned with a sheepish grin.

Completely ignoring everything else, Slughorn kept on lecturing. The old Professor divulged background information of the potion they were about to brew. Sirius gathered that it was Amortentia, the world's strongest love potion.

Slughorn lifted the lid off a cauldron containing said potion for a second.

"The aroma if this incredibly strong potion is different for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things they find most attractive. If brewed properly it will have a mother-of-pearl sheen and spiraling steam."

Many students in the room looked like they were being drawn to it by a string. Sirius looked over at James who had his jaw firmly clenched.

Dorcas in the front left, paired off with a shy Hufflepuff boy, seemed to be feeling its affects.

To Sirius' right, and one row in front, Lily looked unaffected. She was laughing with Frank about something.

Horace instructed them all to begin looking hopeful. Of course the students didn't seem as optimistic.

"I'll get the ingredients," James said distractedly and left.

When Sirius noticed that Lily was also getting the ingredients, he was positive that the two had something going on. But he just needed…proof, evidence, something other than what he was observing. Of course to him, his observations were better than any of those. But Remus and Peter wouldn't agree.

Sirius filled the cauldron with water and let it boil as he observed his subjects.

With his sharp eyes he noticed James place his hand on her lower back, and the way she looked up into his eyes. She took the feathers from James and walked back to Frank.

James returned, placed the ingredients down, and then started to pull out six Jobberknoll feathers from the bag. He placed them in the boiling water.

"How long do we have to wait?" Sirius asked despite that the answer was in the textbook right under his nose.

"An hour," James answered with a sigh.

"Ugh of course the world's strongest potion has to also be the world's most boring."

The two started to joke around to pass the time. But time wasn't passing quite fast enough. It still felt like they had an eternity left.

James' eyes flickered over to Lily when he thought Sirius wasn't paying attention, but of course he secretly was. Lily and Frank were having a grand old time. She was a sweet girl, Lily; she got on well with everyone that didn't care about her blood status. Sirius could see why most people thought it was easy to fall for her. Of course Sirius never felt that way about the girl. Sure she was beautiful and wonderful to be around, but he felt more like she was his sister or cousin-except she was worth more than a hundred of his relatives put together.

Sirius sighed at the thought of his brother, Regulus. Like all people his brother was composed of both good and bad. But Regulus seemed to be an equal amount of both. It was always hard to tell which side he really was on.

Since Sirius started to live with the Potters he hadn't spoken to his brother much. On occasion they'd exchange a few words, but Sirius felt like his brother was teetering more to the darker side at this point.

Literally, Sirius shook his head to get the sad thoughts out of his head.

"I head Evans was snogging that Ravenclaw, whatever his name is, the keeper."

"No," James answered pointedly, "She couldn't possibly be."

"And why is that?" Sirius asked, trying to hide his mischievous grin.

"He's got a pants face from all the balls hitting his face. Plus he's stupid."

Inwardly Sirius sighed, "He's not as beautiful as you and I mate, but he's not half bad. Especially if Lily just wanted a snog."

"Well there's plenty other better blokes she could have. She'd too much of a princess to go for someone like him, even if it's just for a snog."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Okay, maybe she's not snogging him. Do you know if she's shagging anyone then?"

"Why, are you interested?" James tried to play it off.

"_No_, but there are plenty others that are. Like you for example." Sirius grinned.

James frowned, "What are you trying to get at Pads?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

James hit him, "Liar."

"You're calling me a liar," Sirius feigned hurt, "I'm not, really."

"Yes you are." He persisted.

"Are you and Lily shagging?" Sirius said quietly.

James' mouth opened for a second while his eyebrows did a funny confused thing. He ran his fingers through his hair, "No of course not. Why would you say that?"

"I just have this feeling." Sirius shrugged, pretending to not make a big deal out of it. Except on the inside he was dying. He wanted to shake the truth out of James. But now, with Lily a meter away wouldn't be the best.

"Well, it's wrong."

The Jobberknoll feathers were done brewing. Together they strained the water then put it back into the cauldron. James set the fire to low. Sirius chopped an apple before forcing it through a strainer as well.

One added ginger powder and stirred while the other crushed lavender. The specified amount of lavender was added while James continued to stir. Slowly spirals of steam back to rise. They looked at each other impressed with their work so far.

Sirius took the olives and squished them between his fingers, one at a time. He noticed that Lily and Frank were already done. Once the olives were all added the spirals started to seem like spiral-like.

Sirius and James frowned but continued. The licorice flowers were crushed then added.

As James stirred the spirals seemed back in shape and the liquid had the mother-of-pearl sheen Slughorn mentioned.

With a wave of James' wand the potion was done.

Once Professor was done gushing over Lily's perfect potion he walked over to the duo.

"Excellent. Brewed wonderfully, you two. Allow it to cool will you."

Prongs and Padfoot exchanged accomplished smiles.

"So? What does it smell like?" James asked.

Sirius inhaled deeply, and rather dramatically, "Like…peppermint, old leather…and chocolate. And you Prongs?"

"Rain, a broomstick handle…and something sweet I can't recall." He looked thoughtful.

"And you Evans," Sirius shouted, grabbing her attention, "What does your perfect potion smell like?"

Lily batted her long mascara covered lashes, "Thank you, it is quite perfect," She joked, "and it smells a bit like sunflowers and pumpkins."

"And what else? Come on there's always at least a third scent."

"I think it's Quidditch and some cologne. If Quidditch had a smell that is." She shrugged and turned back to Frank.

Sirius wanted to let his jaw drop, but didn't. He'd be damned if Lily didn't just describe James. Those are specific James scents. Now he _has_ to get to the bottom of this.

**A/n: I decided to take a different spin on my favorite pair aka a third person limited POV via Sirius Black. I don't know I thought it was a good idea. But anyway this should be a pretty short story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy drops of rain pelted the castle. It was colder than usual and the tip of Sirius' nose was all red. He kept sniffling which earned him kicks from Remus who was trying to focus.

Sirius was sprawled out on the floor and batted at Remus' legs like a cat.

"Could you stop? Thanks." Remus snapped.

Sirius whined much like a cat as well, "But I'm bored."

"Do your bloody assignments then."

"Why aren't you yelling at Wormtail? He's ruddy sleeping over there." Sirius sat up to gesture at said boy.

"Because he's not use my leg as a plaything."

Sirius frowned then laid back down, "Well he's taking up space. Others could use that chair you know."

The common room was occupied as usual. Plenty of students were in their dorms or around the castle. But like all other Sundays, people were scrambling to get things done for the next morning.

James was sitting with Fabian Prewett trying to make sense of something in their Arthimancy class.

Suddenly Sirius noticed Lily bolting down the stairs.

"Why the hurry red?" Sirius asked as he sat up once again.

Without looking at him she started rummaging through the couch Remus was on.

"I can't seem to find my Transfiguration book."

Lily sighed and put her hands on her hip.

Sirius jumps up, "I'll help!"

"It's not like he's doing anything anyway." Remus added.

A glare was sent his way before he was swiftly ignored.

Lily shrugged, "Alright, come on now. Marlene thinks I left it in Herbology."

Sirius glanced at James whose eyes were on Lily.

As they left through the portrait hole Sirius spoke, "Why don't you just use magic?"

Lily gave him a pointed look, "You can't use summoning charms for everything-"

"Yes you can. I'm pretty sure you love using it as well."

"Okay, fine, Dorcas took my wand. She bet me I'd lose it, thus took my wand."

"Should've punched her and snatched it back."

"Even though that's a lovely idea, I needed a walk anyway."

They walked down the corridors in silence for a moment. Lily's shoes made a comforting sound as they went along.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me something muggley."

"Muggley? She asked with a confused, but amused look.

"Yes, of the muggle variety."

Sirius had always been intrigued by muggle things. In the summers when they spent days at Remus' they'd come across simple things. Even the non-moving pictures interested him.

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment. Sirius looked outside and noted how the rain didn't seem quite a heavy as it sounded.

"Well, would you like me to tell you a fairytale?"

"What are those?"

Lily chuckled, "You know like a fantasy child story typically with princesses."

"Oh yes, Remus told me the one about the girl that broke into those bears' house and ate all their porridge."

"Well there's not princesses in that story, so would you like a princess story?"

"Why sure dear Evans."

She looked thoughtful before deciding on a story.

"There was this girl, named Cinderella, who lived with her father," She began, "Her mother had died so it was just the two of them. They were happy and a lovely family of two, but one day her father married this horrid woman. The woman moved in with her two, equally horrid, daughters."

"What a bitch."

Lily gave him an amused look before continuing, "Not long after though her father died, leaving her with the wretched women. She grew up more as a servant than a daughter or sister to them. She swept and cooked, and sewed for them. She had no friends except for the animals that lived around."

"This is a terrible story, why would you tell children this." Sirius shook his head, but Lily ignored him.

"One day there was a knock on the door. She was handed an invitation for the Prince's ball. She read it aloud to everyone and the excitement began. The two stepsisters began preparing in hopes of attracting the Prince. Cinderella, also began to get ready and imagined the going out and dancing and having fun for once. But her daydreams were crushed by her stepmother."

"This bitch, Lily why didn't you stop her? Why can't I stop her? This Cinderella needs to have some fun and get a think nice shag."

Lily gave him another look. It was only sprinkling now, so they walked through the grass to the greenhouse. After they entered Sirius shook his head much like a dog. He pulled out his wand and summoned Lily's textbook that flew into his hands.

They exchanged knowing looks, "Just because Dorcas didn't want you to use your wand, doesn't mean I can't." Hand handed the book to her.

"Thank you,"

"No problem, now finish the ruddy story!" He demanded.

The rain started up again so they decided to sit on the bench outside of the greenhouse.

"Alright, well anyway, the evil stepmother told her that she wasn't going and instead had to clean the house. Cinderella ran up to her room and cried while her stepsisters laughed at her sorrows. The stepmother locked her in her room to make sure she couldn't get ready. As night came they stepmother and sisters left for the castle, leaving Cinderella in her room. Her animal friends worked together to unlock her door."

"Aw how sweet," Sirius added.

"Cinderella started to clean, sadly. Then all of a sudden a fairy godmother appeared," Sirius looked confused so she explained, "A fairy godmother is a kind woman who helps those in need with her magic. And so, she turned a pumpkin into a carriage, her animal friends into horses to pull the carriage, her rags into a beautiful dress, and conjured her up a pair of beautiful glass slippers."

"Why would they need horses to pull the carriage?"

Lily ignored him again, "So Cinderella arrived at the ball and jaws dropped at her beauty. The Prince saw her and requested they dance. So, she took his hand and they danced the night away. They were in love. Meanwhile the stepsisters were mad. They heard a girl had captured the prince's attention, but hadn't seen who it was. All of a sudden the clock struck, warning her that midnight was a minute away. Cinderella panicked. You see, the fairy godmother had told her that they magic would only last until midnight."

"Oh Merlin, plot twist."

"Cinderella apologized and started to run back to the carriage. The Prince didn't want her to leave. He was madly in love with her, but she ignored his calls. But as she was running she left a shoe behind. The Prince saw and grabbed it. But he wasn't able to catch up to her, as she disappeared into the night. The next day the Prince sent out an announcement that he was searching for the girl, whose name he did not know. So he sent a man with the glass slipper to go from door to door. There wasn't anyone who fit in the shoe."

"Because those slags are Cinderella!" Sirius cried.

Lily laughed and continued, "The man with the shoe arrived at Cinderella's house. But the stepmother locked her away once again."

"This bitch."

"The stepsisters' couldn't fit in the shoe, but tried so desperately. Again, with the help of her friends, Cinderella was able to escape. She managed to get there just in time. The glass slipper fit like a glove, so she was brought to the castle. Cinderella wed the Prince and lived happily ever after."

Sirius jumped up happily, "Good. I'm glad; she deserved to have a good life."

Lily smiled and stood up too, "She did."

"But you know what would've made the story better?"

"What?" Lily asked as they continued back to the common room.

"If she locked them up in the dungeon after she married the Prince."

"But she's too good for that." Lily said.

"Yes, well everyone deserves a little bit of revenge."

She rolled her eyes.

"Now you tell me something." Lily demanded.

"I think James has a secret girlfriend."

Sirius noticed the subtle look Lily had. She wasn't looking at him.

"I think she might be a Ravenclaw girl." Sirius added, to stir up some trouble.

The ends of her lips turned down and she looked haughty. This was a very subtle look, but Sirius could tell.

"I think I saw him snogging her but," Sirius shrugged leaving his words hanging.

"Well then maybe he is." Lily shrugged as well.

Lily gave the Fat Lady the password and they both went inside. Remus hadn't moved, but James joined him on the couch. Peter had moved up to the dormitories, presumably.

"Find it?" Moony asked, visibly relaxed.

"Yep," Lily replied, "All thanks to Black."

She reached up to ruffle his hair like the shaggy dog he was, before heading upstairs.

Sirius sat in the armchair Peter once occupied. He observed as James watched Lily leave, and how she didn't spare James a glance.

Sirius gathered that she was probably mad. Hopefully she believed Sirius.

Knowing them both well, he knew how to work them.

Lily was always good at keeping her emotions in check, but James related things tended to, poke the bear so to speak. He seemed like the only one who could make her that control for just a bit.

When dinner arrived the girls were already sitting down. Normally the Marauders would sit a bit away from them, but today Sirius ran over to them and sat down before anyone could object.

Marlene and Dorcas gave him a weird look. Surely Remus and Peter were too.

Sirius didn't say anything but started to eat.

"Sirius…" Mary began.

"Yes?" he replied with his cheeks stuffed.

"Why are you here?"

"To eat." Sirius stated bluntly.

The girls shared looks, shrugged, and let it be. Remus sat down next to Sirius, and Peter next to him. On the other side Lily was on the end forcing James to sit down next to her.

The dark, auburn haired girl didn't look at him as he sat down. Of course Sirius watched.

James clenched his jaw and ran his fingers through his hair.

Everyone pushed aside the unusual situation and ate merrily. Marlene and Sirius were debating something trivial, like chocolate and sweets. Alice joined in, taking Sirius' side.

James poked at his food and looked a bit sulky. Lily's body seemed to be turned a bit away from him. As if by fate, the Ravenclaw's keeper passed by and gave Lily a cheeky grin and hello.

In response James snorted and grimaced.

"What?" Lily asked angrily.

"Nothing." James continued to poke at his food.

"What?" Lily repeated.

They both said nothing and looked at each other intensely. James' face softened as he looked into her eyes.

Lily, though, stayed firm. She frowned and looked away before dropping the matter entirely.

Everyone felt strange that they didn't burst out in a row, but for the moment they let the odd moment pass.

**A/n: Yes, okay, bye. Review if you could that'd be grand. **


	4. Chapter 4

Over dramatically Sirius chewed on a handful of sweets. Their professor was giving them a lecture on banshees or something of the sort.

Sirius was kind of trying to pay attention.

Mostly, he kept looking back and forth between Prongs and Evans. James sat next to him, and anger appeared to be radiating off of his body. While Lily seemed cold, and not in regards to her body temperature.

For the past week they've been ignoring each other, and when they weren't they were fighting.

Sirius waited for James to talk to him about it, but he never did. He even asked Marlene and Mary what was going on with Lily, but they hadn't a clue.

Without a doubt their moods had something to do with another.

It was probably because of him. Sirius didn't feel bad though, he didn't lie to them, he just told them some gossip he heard. If they were seeing each other in secret it wouldn't last long. Getting the truth out would help them either get together or get over each other.

As soon as Defense was over Lily left. James was muttering something under his breath.

Sirius ran over to Dorcas and looped his arm with her's.

She gave him a dirty look but didn't pull away. Her brown hair was almost black and it looked nice today.

Sirius decided to voice his opinion, "Your hair looks lovely today Meadowes."

"What do you want Black?" Dorcas' eyebrows furrowed, suspicious.

"I think we have a problem."

"And what problem is that?"

"James and Lily."

Dorcas' face lit up, "Merlin, yes, I thought I was the only one. Yes, they're acting strange and scorned."

"I happened to retell each some gossip I heard,"

"That Lily is hooking up with that Hufflepuff?"

Sirius frowned, "No, Ravenclaw beater."

"Hm," Dorcas hummed, "And?"

"That James had a secret Ravenclaw girlfriend."

Dorcas shook her head, "If James and Lily are secretly snogging then this explains why they're so bloody pissed off."

"But Lily hasn't said anything to you?"

"No! I've asked, but nothing." Dorcas sighed.

"Well I think we have to uncover the truth."

Dorcas looked up at Sirius, "I hate to admit it, but I think you're right. I know it's technically none of our business, but this seems rather unhealthy. Plus only I can fix the mess you've made."

Sirius scoffed, "I didn't make a mess. They were already like this."

"Okay, I think you're right."

At dinner Lily was missing as her friends sat farther down the table from the Marauders.

"You alright?" James asked Remus.

"Just getting close to that time,"

"The furry little problem of yours." James clarified.

"Seems a bit early doesn't it?" Peter asked.

"I think the moon is strong this month." Sirius added with an eyebrow wiggle.

Everyone shook their head.

"So, are you alright?" Remus asked James.

"What do you mean?" he tried to play dumb.

After silence and stern looks, James sighed, "I've just been in a mood."

"Oh? We had no idea." Sirius said sarcastically.

James glared, "School's been stressful, is all. I'm fine, or I will be fine."

Lies, Sirius knew it was all lies.

"Speaking of school, I need to get a book from the library." James got up and ran his fingers through his hair and fixed his glasses.

Sirius and Peter ate another meat pie each. Remus ate some crisps and chocolate. As they laughed about one of the Slytherins, Dorcas came and tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"Would you mind taking a stroll to the library?"

The two shared a look before obliging her request.

Lily was apparently in the library. Which explains why James went there.

They had every intention to spy on the pair, who were more than likely having a row. But before they even reached the library they spotted the couple at the doors. They appeared to share a venomous word or two before going separate ways.

The next day James, though, was in a better mood.

It was peculiar, but Quidditch didn't allow him any opportunities to ask. Their first match of the year against Ravenclaw was coming up. Maybe James was happy because he'd be able to completely crush Lily's dumpers man.

Regardless practice went by swimmingly. The newer members were learning fast. Plus no one get hurt, too badly, so that was a bonus.

"Alright everyone get into place and we'll run through-" James started.

He was interrupted by Sirius, "Oi it's Lily and the lovebirds! Evans!"

The lovebirds he was referring to were Alice and Frank. Of course they weren't quite dating. They were smitten with each other but Frank was too shy.

"Evans!"

James whacked his best friend.

"Padfoot." James scolded.

But Lily heard and turned around.

Ignoring James, Sirius furiously waves at the auburn haired girl. Marlene also gave her best friend a warm greeting.

"Third wheeling, Lily, dear?" Marlene teased.

"Oh sod off!" Lily replied with a bright smile.

Frank gave Lily a little shove, embarrassed.

James rolled his eyes and groaned. Lily motioned for the couple to go on.

"You should come join us." Sirius offered.

"But alas, I'm without a broom." Lily shrugged.

"Oh come on, it'd be fun."

After a few minutes of chatter, James was fed up. He instructed everyone to run through their last play as he flew down to Lily.

Of course no one did as he instructed. Instead they watched as James hopped off his broom. James and Lily stood there arguing about something, but they weren't loud enough for anyone to eavesdrop.

Sirius and Marlene exchanged looks.

They were standing awfully close. Lily poked at his chest but James kept getting closer to her though. He towered over her, their faces less than an inch apart.

Oh the sexual tension was eating everyone alive.

"Would they just snog already." Somebody muttered. Marlene turned back and gave them a glare.

Sirius silently agreed because he knew Marlene would give him a good whack for it.

Naturally when it seemed like they'd kiss, Lily walked away. James followed after her.

The team looked at each other unsure of what to do next.

"So...I guess practice is over." Sirius decided with a lackadaisical shrug.


	5. Chapter 5

The full moon was in a few days. Naturally Remus was fatigued, but he was doing better than usual.

He, along with Peter went off to class.

James and Sirius decided to roam a bit as usual.

Earlier they had set a little trap and hoped to find the victim.

"Is there a girl you fancy?" Sirius asked out of the blue.

James' hands were in his pockets, "Why do you ask?"

Sirius shrugged, "Thought I should ask."

James chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"You know you can tell me if there's anything between you and Evans."

Without a response, James looked down at his feet.

"You two have been fighting an awful lot-"

"Can we just not?" James interrupted, "I'd prefer to stay away from this topic."

Sirius held his hands up, "Fine with me. I thought I'd ask."

"I know, and I'd tell you, but maybe later."

"But you'll tell me right?"

"Of course," James nodded, "When the timing is right."

"Good."

They continued to walk together until they reached Transfigurations. Before they entered James grabbed Sirius' shoulder.

"But I know you've been meddling. And I'll have you know if you meddle too much-"

"Lily will kill me."

"Lily will kill you." James repeated affirmatively.

Together they entered just in time. McGonagall gave them both sharp looks.

"I am pleased to see that you decided to grace us with your presence, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black."

"I apologize profusely, Minerva." Sirius replied cheekily.

McGonagall went tight lipped and only pointed at his seat. Deciding to not get the third strike too early on in class, Sirius obeyed.

"Now," McGonagall began, "We will begin human Transfigurations."

"Will we learn how to be animagi?" One girl asked without raising her hand.

The four Marauders all exchanged looks.

"No. If you recall your lessons from third year, it takes a very skilled wizard or witch to become an animagus. It is a very arduous skill to learn. But we will learn to transfigure parts, instead of the whole. Now pair up."

Remus and Peter paired off. Marlene stood with Mary, as Dorcas and Lily paired together. James and Sirius were a group, but despite James' efforts, Sirius decided to stand right next to Dorcas. In turn James was forced to be next to Lily.

As always, Lily looked regal, but especially so when she was ignoring James.

Everyone stood in two lines, facing each other as if ready to duel. They listened as McGonagall spoke and gave instructions. As expected, most students had difficulties Transfiguring their hair or clothes.

James, Sirius, and Peter of course were adept at Transfiguration. The three mastered the skills, but as to keep suspicion low, they didn't let it show.

"I have no bloody idea how you all can do this." Lily frowned.

"Oi, same here. What bollocks this is." Dorcas added, giving James a scowl.

"Hey, maybe they can change you from a dirty mudblood to someone actually worth something." Avery, standing next to Lily, said.

Everyone's blood began to boil, especially James'

"Maybe one day you'll be something other than a cunt." Lily offered, keeping her composure.

Avery, though, was furious, "How dare you speak to me like that you filthily bitch-"

Before he could finish Lily's hand had slapped him clear across the face.

In response, he grabbed her, but James had enough. He ripped Avery's hands away from her, and stood between them.

"I swear, if you come near or speak to her again I will rip you apart." James held Avery's shirt and loomed over him.

For a moment Avery cowered, but regained himself, "Her? You mean that mudblood bitch?"

Now James' other hand held Avery's throat.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Avery." McGonagall warned.

"You're not even worthy to lick the ground she walks on. You're a piece of shit, and I can't wait 'til you're dead."

"James," Lily tugged at his shirt.

He tensed up, but didn't let Avery go.

If anything, he gave his throat a squeeze.

"James, love." Lily said again.

James let him go, reluctantly.

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. When everyone thought the ordeal was over, Avery muttered something undistinguishable under his breath.

Naturally, James turned around and punched him. The contact made a sickly noise of skin on skin and bone on bone. No doubt someone, broke something. It was more than likely really that they both broke something.

Before anything else could happen Sirius and Lily grabbed James.

Avery seemed in quite a bit of pain. His face was already discolored.

"Mr. Snape please escort Mr. Avery to the infirmary," McGonagall instructed, "And Miss Evans and Mr. Potter please make your way to the Headmaster's office. Miss Evans can surely check your hand if need be."

Avery and Snape left with bitter looks.

Sirius gave James a 'we need to talk' look. James averted his gaze though.

"You didn't have to do that." Lily said gently.

"Yes I did."

Lily opened her mouth to speak but James continued, "Just because we're fighting doesn't mean I'm not here for you."

"I know,"

James cupped her face for a moment.

"Thank you." She said softly as they were leaving.

Everyone in the room just kind of looked around. McGonagall even had a small smile on her face.

"Can they please have children already?" Sirius asked to no one in particular.

Dorcas nudged him with her elbow.

"What? I know this was a bad situation, but it doesn't mean I can't look on the bright side."

As expected students gossiped about the event. Rumors and facts were spread. Sirius was happy that the incident helped James and Lily patch things up slightly.

He, of course, didn't know why they couldn't solve their issues more effectively. He felt that they should just get everything out in the open and work it out in one go. But, they weren't like that obviously. If only someone could shake some sense into them.

In his dog form, Sirius walked around the woods. Peter was doing the same. While James was keeping Remus company in the shrieking shack. After doing their rounds the two entered the shack as well.

Luckily they arrived just in time. Remus was transforming as the large stag was keeping him at bay.

It was a mass of fur and limbs, teeth and claws. They were all so accustomed to this that hesitation didn't exist. It was a constant effort of keeping everyone safe.

Getting a bit banged up was guaranteed though. Sometimes it seemed like everyone got in the way. One would trip another, or get flung into them.

By the end of it, they were all exhausted. Remus was incapacitated in Sirius' arms. Sirius always felt a bit more comfortable when he carried him. The map gave them the perfect route to re-enter the castle.

"Lily's coming." Peter said.

"Maybe she can help us." Sirius said breathlessly.

Her gentle footsteps became apparent.

She appeared around the corner, and Sirius noticed the hopeful look James had.

Of course Lily looked concerned and quickened her pace.

"Are you guys alright?" She checked over Peter then James. Her small hands held his face, and worry crossed her features.

James had a giant bruise on his cheek and a busted lip. Peter had a few superficial cuts in his arms.

"I just need to take Remus to the infirmary, but otherwise not much harm done." Sirius answered.

"You should go too." She suggested to James.

"I'll be fine, Lily."

She frowned, "No, go get your face checked out."

Her fingers dusted over the bruise which caused him to wince.

"You too Peter." she added.

"Lily," James tried to protest.

"What harm would to do to be sure you're fine?" She reasoned.

"But I'm tired." He placed his hands on her hips. Sirius noticed that James seemed to lean into Lily. If he wasn't so tired, he'd be excited like a little child.

"Fine then," Lily looked at James and Peter, "You two come with me to the common room and I'll fix you up. Sirius, will you be fine?"

A small smile came across Sirius' face, "Yes mother."

Sirius began to walk away with Remus.

"You don't have to Lily it can wait-"

"No, but I'm going to."

"Lily,"

"James,"

James let out a sigh, "Thank you, love."

**a/n: Okay maybe I'm in a sappy, lovely mood. But thanks, for reading! Review if you can/would like. **


	6. Chapter 6

The potion seemed to be going absolutely horrid. At first things were going well. James had firm confidence in the beginning of the potion. But as that confidence began to waver, James let Sirius do more.

Of course Sirius had no clue what he was supposed to be doing. He should have read up on Felix Felicies before, but he didn't, nor did he care to.

Sirius just threw whatever James told him to, in to the cauldron. Everything was as un-precise as possible. It appeared that the duo didn't really care.

But despite their lack of effort, they were doing much better than the others.

As expected Frank and Lily were doing well. Snape was also excelling.

Sirius looked from Prongs to Evans.

The full moon and the Avery incident helped patch up whatever was wrong, for the time being. Sirius knew the peace wouldn't last. They'd have to do something about whatever they were fighting about, at some point.

Dorcas said they'd never confront whatever their issue was.

Lily and Frank were laughing, almost hysterically, about something. The two were surprisingly good friends. Frank was definitely an introvert. He was a bit like Switzerland.

After considering every possible detail, Lily formed an opinion and never wavered.

Maybe it was because Frank would easily relent.

Sirius figured that they were close because they formed a bond over Alice because Sirius also bonded with Lily over James.

Soon enough Lily and Frank finished their potion. Sirius could pick up obvious praise from Slughorn even if their potion wasn't perfect like Snape's.

Even though they all despised Severus Snape, Sirius had to admit that he was a genius at potions. That was probably his only good quality. That, and the fact that Lily was once best friends with him.

But their friendship had little meaning to Sirius. Sirius saw Snape as a boy desperately in love with Lily, in a way that seemed unhealthy. He wanted her, but he didn't accept her. And, if he accepted her, he still held prejudice towards people like her.

It made Sirius angry, and it was hard for him to put it into words. Sure, he was biased because James was so obviously in love with her as well. But he felt he had a good point.

Snap focused too much in the idea of Lily instead of Lily herself.

"Oi, Padfoot." James nudge Sirius.

"What?"

James ruffled his hair, "Class is over. It looked like you made some nice philosophical discoveries."

"I did actually."

"Well, I hope you change the world with them. We got a shit grade on our potion."

"Figured," Sirius shrugged.

"Joyously we have to brew it again next class."

"Figured," he repeated.

"We have to actually try this time."

"I know," Sirius sighed, "So when do you have detention?"

"Now," James also sighed, "I should head off to clean McGonagall's classroom now."

"If you see Minerva, send her my regards."

"Will do."

Lessons were over for the day. Sirius decided to search for Moony or Wormtail.  
He was more than positive that they would be in the common room or the dorm.  
So, the search wouldn't be long at all.

Sirius thought a quick trip to the kitchens for a snack would be a good first move. Maybe some chocolate chip cookies would help cheer his friends up. They just had Herbology, their least favorite class that made them terribly cranky.

Plus, he was craving something sweet.

As soon as he arrived one of his favorite elves was quick to whip up some cookies.

Happily, Sirius munched on a cookie.

A flash of hair that just screamed Lily, passed by. He would've called out, but his mouth was full.

He jogged after her and saw that it was in fact Lily. She was walking toward the common room? Sirius wasn't quite sure. If she was she'd make a turn, but she didn't.

The only place she could be heading would be Transfiguration.

With a mischievous look on his face, Sirius follows. He wished he had the Invisibility Cloak but he'd make due. He fell back to keep a safe distance.

As expected she enters the classroom.

Sirius creeps quietly and crouches beside the doorframe.

"Come to help? How sweet," James' familiar voice breathed.

They briefly kissed for a moment. James placed his hands on her hips.

"No," Lily said firmly, "You asked me to stop by."

"That's right, I did." James mused.

Lily kissed James again, this time lingering and pulling at his bottom lip.

Sirius couldn't hear what was being said, as James spoke softly. But, Sirius knew they were snogging each other in secret. He was right, and no one was around to see it.

"My mum and dad are doing much better." Sirius heard Lily say.

Of course the rest of the conversation was broken up. No matter how hard Sirius strained his ears he couldn't quite heard everything. They were awfully close to each other.

He could only identify snippets.

"She's not that bad."

"…rude…when I meet her…brat."

"James,"

"Sorry,"

Sirius had to hold back a chuckle.

"What…Sirius…thing." Lily said.

If he was Padfoot his ears would've perked up.

"Who knows…probably…worry…love."

Sirius heard footsteps approaching him for a second before stopping. There was a bit of laughing, presumably some snogging.

"I should probably go and meet Alice." Lily said.

"Or, you could stay with me." James suggested.

"And do what? Stare at your while you clean up McGonagall's room?"

"Yes. I'm rather beautiful to look at. All the girls, and even some boys, say so."

"You're such a prat."

"I am aware. You've told me enough time, if I didn't know by now them I'd be absolutely dense."

"But you are absolutely dense." Lily sighed.

"Now that hurts."

"Good," Lily whacked his arm, "Now I really should go."

"But Lily I'll be lonely."

"Learning how to survive on your own will do you some good."

"I don't want to do myself any good. I want to have you all to myself and follow you 'round like a puppy."

"You already are like that." The grin present in her tone of voice.

Sirius started to edge away from the doorway, just in case.

"Does that mean I have you all to myself?" James said playfully.

"You think you're cute, but you're not."

"But I am."

Sirius was sure Lily rolled her eyes. Actually he was pretty sure she rolled her eyes at least ten times during this conversation.

"James, dear, we already went over this."

"That I'm cute? Or that you're all mine."

"_Both_."

"Well, you told me that if I was all yours was none of my business, and then I said it actually was my business; which led to us having a row in the midst of the larger row we were already having."

"Alright James Potter, I'm going to leave before we start fighting again," She kissed him, "And whatever impending fight we will have can wait."

James let out a dramatic sigh, "Fine, fine. Have it your way love, I'll see you tonight."

Sirius ran, as quietly as he could, around the corner. It sounded like Lily's footsteps were getting farther and farther, so he was safe.

Unless she really did know that Sirius was there and was waiting to give him hell for eavesdropping. It wouldn't be surprising if that was the case. For now though Sirius was able to believe that he was in fact an expert spy.

The parcel of cookies was once again acknowledged. In a much more cheery mood, Sirius decided that he'd quickly drop off the cookies for the boys. Then he'd find Dorcas and alert her of what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius ran as fast as he could to the common room. Without looking he hustled up the stairs to give Remus and sorter their snack before leaving like a flash of lightening. Looking around the room he noticed that Dorcas wasn't there, but Marlene was.

"Marlene, have you seen Dorcas?" Sirius asked a bit out of breath. Admittedly he could be in better shape.

"She's out in the courtyard-"

"Thanks a bunch." Sirius said as he ran right back out of the common room. If it was anyone else the Fat Lady would've thrown a fit, but she was rather fond of him.

"Dorcas!" Sirius shouted before even reaching his destination.

"Dorcas!"

"Meadowes!" Sirius shouted once again, finally within earshot of the girl.

She frowned so hard it looked like her mouth broke her face.

"What is it?" she grumbled unhappily. Sirius noticed that he interrupted her beloved reading time, but he didn't care.

Sirius didn't say anything else until he threw himself down on the remaining stone bench Dorcas occupied.

"I went to the kitchens to fetch some cookies." Sirius paused to catch his breath.

"And why is that so important for you to shout my name out like a complete loon?"

Sirius held up a finger in silence as he savored the sweet air in his lungs for a moment, "And I saw Lily. She was sneaking off somewhere so I followed. Turns out she was visiting James in detention. They were snogging and flirting."

Dorcas let out a shrill squeal for a second, "So we were right."

"We were right." Sirius confirmed, "They also said they'd be meeting up tonight."

Dorcas looked thoughtful, "And we'll be following them, yes?"

"Of course Meadowes I'm surprised you'd ask."

She shrugged, "I mean it's obvious to me, but sometimes the obvious escapes you, Black."

Sirius lightly hit her arm, to which she actually hit him. He pretended the force of her ring didn't hurt.

"You follow Lily, while I follow James." Sirius said.

"Obviously,"

Sirius gave her a dirty look and stood to leave

"Sirius?"

"Yes?" he lowered himself back down and looked at the dark haired girl.

"Does it make you a little sad that they haven't told us about what's going on? I mean...I'm not, but maybe you are." Dorcas asked with an uncharacteristic vulnerability.

Sirius decided to play along, "Of course I am. I'm a sap. It breaks my heart ever so slightly. James tells me everything, except this. I don't know why either. I'm absolutely thrilled that they're somewhat together. He knows I'm supportive of this, and yet he keeps it a secret. But I think, maybe it's easier to sort things out if they kept it between the two of them. They're both ridiculous and stubborn, so if people got involved in their dealings then things would be more chaotic than they already are. So, yes, I'm hurt, but I also understand."

Dorcas let out a small sigh. In return Sirius patted her hand.

"Yes exactly, that's why I'm not hurt because I'm far more understanding than you are." Dorcas said haughtily, but in a joking manner.

"Uh huh, of course you are." Sirius agreed with a hint of sarcasm.

The mood was lightened and they both felt better.

"Alright, we'll do more snooping tonight. Now leave me be." Dorcas shooed him away.

Sirius didn't see James until a half hour before they were to go to the dining hall. He fell fast asleep until they had to wake him. Remus was fussing over how Sirius wouldn't leave him alone. He played dumb, but in fact was aware that he was bothering Remus. He liked messing with him. Peter was trying his best to keep James awake, and from falling into his supper.

Lily and Alice came to supper a couple of minutes like and Sirius gave them a teasing look.

The rest of the hour the four of them spent in the dining hall was uneventful. Actually it seemed like James' sleepiness was rubbing off on them all. Slowly, with their stomachs filled, the four Marauders dragged themselves up to their dorm.

Sirius managed to keep himself awake though; while Peter was fast asleep. Remus picked up a book to read, so surely he'd be out in no time.  
Sirius undressed himself and yawned a few times.

When he turned to look at James, he was out like a light. His glasses were still on his face as he laid flat on his back with his arms and legs splayed out around him like a starfish. Sirius poked then shook him a bit. But, no, Prongs was out cold.

Sirius decided to let the worry disappear, got ready for bed, then crashed into bed.

…

Muggle Studies was, debatably, Sirius' favorite subject. Sirius didn't expect to use it much, but the subject enthralled him. Whenever the three boys would visit Remus, James and Sirius were always entranced. It amazed him how different their worlds were. Motorcycles particularly caught his eye, and he hoped to own one, one day.

James wasn't so fond of muggle vehicles; waiting on the road behind other cars was far too tedious for him. But, he loved the music and finding out how things worked without magic.

Once Remus played them this thing called a movie. He made this perplexed look over the way Sirius and James marveled over it.

Lily once told them about her favorite things to drink in the muggle world, weird things like a cappuccino that had coffee in it. Sirius would have to remind Lily to take him out for a coffee during break.

Sirius was delighted at the thought.

The professor was done lecturing. They were supposed to be reading, but they didn't really have to. The whole class was rather relaxed, which made it all the more enjoyable. Their professor just expected them to turn things on time and that was about it.

Sirius was kind of reading, but he couldn't quite focus. Next to him, James was fast asleep. His cheek was smashed against the desk, and he glasses were set aside.

It seemed like Prongs was always asleep these past few days. He was probably sick, but James was always in denial of such things. If he broke every bone in his body, he's still brush it off as nothing.

Fabian sat in front of them next to a pretty Hufflepuff girl. The girl was actually doing her work. Fabian instead was doing things for another class.

Everyone in the class was also enjoyable company, which was another reason why he enjoyed the class so much. All other classes were tainted with blood purist Slytherins who ruined the fun in everything.

Of course after Muggle Studies, Sirius had Potions. And in Potions, rarely was there an uneventful class.

The transition from one to the other seemed almost nonexistent to Sirius. He remembered that James had woken up, and then poof, they were in Potions. Slughorn had decided to strike up a very long chat with him. Maybe that was why he couldn't remember what happened before because the conversation was actually melting his brain.

Lily could pretend to be interested in what Horace Slughorn rambled on about, but it was very difficult for Sirius.

He let out a large sigh and thanked Merlin when Slughorn finished his thing about pixies or Hippogriffs or something or other.

Class hadn't begun yet. Lily and Frank were at their station though. James sluggishly walked into class.

Sirius frowned and started to walk towards Lily and Frank, much like James was.

"Lily," James said. He reached the pair before Sirius. Lily and Frank looked at James and didn't notice Sirius standing by them as well.

"Yes?" Lily asked in a very even tone. She didn't seem particularly happy or troubled to see him.

"You know, I um, I have-"James paused to cough. He ran his fingers through his hair, and rubbed his forehead.

He was blinking a lot.

"James are you alright?" Lily questioned with a clearly concerned tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He replied unconvincingly.

Tenderly, Lily touched his face.

As she put a hand on his forehead she spoke, "You're burning up. Come on let's get you to the infirmary."

"No, no, seriously I'm fine." Of course his efforts were even less convincing.

"Yeah you look absolutely ill." Frank added.

"I don't Longbottom, I'm fine. Just because Lily says something doesn't mean it's true."

Lily grimaced, "Sick and you're still arguing with me. I don't care what you say because obviously you know nothing."

James looked a bit woozy and held onto Lily.

"Professor Slughorn," Lily called out.

"Oh! Lily, dear," Slughorn walked toward us.

"James seems to be running a fever, would you mind if we took him to the infirmary?"

Slughorn felt James' forehead, "Oh Merlin he is quite warm. Yes, it would be best if he went to the infirmary."

"I'm not, and I can stay here." James protested.

Lily started to guide James away who still protested adamantly.

Frank looked over at Sirius with a shrug.

"Well, I guess it's just us Longbottom."

**A/n: a very slow update as opposed to usual sorry! I feel like this chapter is terrible wow sorry. SORRY. **


End file.
